A Red Dream
by PoisonousDancer
Summary: Sollux has a red dream if you get what I mean *wink* Wow that was terrible I'm sorry... Read and review sweets


This was a rp between my amazing honey and me so I apologies for any mistakes etc

My first lemon and Homestuck fanfiction so enjoy as much as you can~

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] at 18:59

CG: SOLLUX YOU IDIOT ANSWER ME

TA: what ii2 iit KK?

CG: S-SOLLUX I BROKE MY HUSKTOP OR SOMETHING FUCK

CG: A VIRUS OR SOME SHIT AND NOW I HAVE TO USE MY FUCKING OLD ONE

TA: what do you want me two do about iit?

CG: YOU'RE MEANT TO BE SOME FRICKING SMARTASS AT THIS SHIT FIC IT!

CG: FUCK FIX*

TA: are you 2ayiing that you are not 2mart enough two do iit?

CG: YOU'RE AN ASSHAT YOU KNOW THAT? NO I MEAN I AM NOT GOOD WITH TECHNOLOGY LIKE YOU.

CG: OH WOW YOU GREEDY BASTARD, I DON'T KNOW AN ICE LOLLY OR SOME SHIT SINCE IT'S HOT TODAY.

CG: JUST GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE.

TA: ii want you

CG: W-WAIT WHAT?

TA: ii want two fuck you

CG: S-SOLLUX THE FUCK GOT INTO YOU?!

CG: I WANT YOU TO COME FIX THIS VIRUS WHICH YOU FREAKING SENT ME ASSHAT

TA: ii didn't 2end you anything, you can't prove iit.

TA: ii want two bury my bulge iin your nook, KK

CG: . .

TA: okay priince22.

CG: OH FUCK YOU SOLLUX.

TA: ii wiill, don't worry

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA] at 19:20

Karkat removed the yellow ice lolly from its packet before walking to the door to allow Sollux in.

Sollux didn't bother knocking, he just shouted. "KK."

Whipping the door open , shirtless because of the heat, Karkat came face to face with the troll who had been teasing him, with the yellow ice lolly still in his mouth he beckoned the techie forward "Movth it fuchath, it's tho damn hot"

He rolled his eyes, walking in and removing the lolly from Karkat's mouth, taking a few licks. "Mmmmm.. Oh, god, Kk. Ta2te2 2oooooo good."

"H-hey that's mine! My favourite you asshat " He grabbed his stolen lolly back, he pouted before licking it all around before sliding it back into his mouth "Of course it does you fucking sparklefucker"

"This way" Karkat began to lead the techie into the kitchen, opening the freezer "Chose one"

Sollux snickered and moved forward, holding him around the waist. "You're gonna let me fuck you, KK."

Karkat blushed "S-SHUT UP IDIOT! Just choose a damn lolly so you can fix my fucking husktop" Although he couldn't help himself leaning into the taller troll.

"II want your lolly, KK. I want two 2uck it."

Sliding the lolly out slowly "Get your own damn it this one is my favourite flavour so deal with it"

"SHIT" Due to not paying attention to the lolly it begun to melt and drip down the red bloods chest making him shiver "That's fucking cold"

Sollux smirked and held him closer, leaning down and licking the juice off his chest. "Mmmmmm... Ta2te2 great, Kk. ii don't know iif iit ii2 you ii am ta2tiing or the lolly."

Moaning a little at the sudden feel of Sollux's tongue he breathed out "Fuck off dipshit, just fix it" Pulling the front of the techies shirt he leaned in, a breaths away from his lips, and whispered "Do it shithead"

Sollux gulped a little, breathing against Karkat's lips, nibbling his own. "How bad do you want me two, Kk? Do you want iit real bad?"

Grinning "I wan it so bad I can barely contain myself Sol-lux " Moves away towards his bedroom "You coming ?"

Sollux knew he was just talking about his husktop, but it didn't mean that after they couldn't do something.

As Sollux entered the bedroom Karkat was lounging on his bed, his trousers riding dangerously low on his hips and his attention on the yellow ice lolly in his mouth. Looking up his voice velvety and smooth "RIGHT THERE SOL"

He finally snapped. Fuck the husktop for now, fixing it will be a treat for Karkat if he's good. He walked over too him, crawling up on the bed and getting between his legs. He leaned down to lick and nibble and suck at Karkat's hip, running his tongue along it.

Karkat's eyes darkened, his breath slowed and became uneven when he felt Sollux between his legs, loving the feel of his tongue and teeth.

"SOLLUX" he groaned, his hands moving to pull the techie up by the front of his shirt "KISS ME NOW FUCKASS" he growled.

He shook his head, pulling Karkat's hands away. "No, you only get that iif you are a good boy. Are you going two be a good boy?"

"FUCK" He glared at Sollux before a mischievous grin graced his lips. Taking the lolly which was now dripping down his arm his tongue licked up the fallen taste, slowly he licked it up to the tip before beginning to slide it in and out his mouth, humming and moaning, all the while looking directly at the techie.

"Hmm.. You look 2o good babe, wanna 2uck 2omethiing el2e for a while?"

Letting the lolly go with a wet 'pop' "Hmm I'm not sure" A grin spread across his face, before sliding his hands down his body, groaning softly "Maybe I'll just doing something else~"

"Do whatever you want, a2 long a2 ii'm watching."

His hand slide down and unbuttoned his trousers, slipping his hand down "UHH" his hand begun to slide up and down, his hips bucking slightly, his groaning increasing. He was biting down on his bottom lip and looking directly into Sollux's eyes.

"2o 2exy KK, what are you iimagiiniing a2 you touch you2elf, hmm? Or are you ju2t getting off two the 2iight of me here, right between your leg2?"

His voice husky "W-what do yo-ou...uh think?"  
The pace Karkat set begun to pick up in tempo becoming faster and his moans louder mixed with pants. Leaning forward he whispered in Solluxs ear in a velvety smooth voice "You're wearing too fucking much and you aren't even fucking close enough" his lips brushed the shell of the techies ear before moving down to his neck and biting down on his pulse point.

Sollux watching him and groaned, watching him jerk off to thoughts of him. When he felt Karkat bit him, he bit his own lips and gasped. "You want me iin your nook, babe?"

"Y-YES" he groaned hips bucking into Solluxs.  
"S-SOLLUX PLEASE" He breathed against his neck before sucking and licking at the techies neck.

That is when the yellow blood woke up covered in sweat, dropping himself back down he sighed "I'm so fucked".


End file.
